


The Right Price

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Harry100's prompt #241: Below.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Right Price

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Harry100's prompt #241: Below.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Right Price

~

Harry ducked behind a column, panting. The women who’d been chasing him all night wandered past, chatting. “...could’ve sworn Harry Potter came this way.”

“I thought so, too.”

“We can’t both have him.” 

“We’ll work something out--” 

As they moved out of earshot, Harry sagged. 

“Such clandestine behaviour, Potter.” 

Harry spun, seeing Snape leaning against a wall, watching him. He shrugged. “I’m flying below the radar tonight.” 

Snape smirked. “Your year as ambassador to the Muggle government has rubbed off. _Radar_?”

“It’s a Muggle invention--” 

“I’m aware.” Snape inclined his head. “I’ve an escape route this way.” 

Harry smiled. “Brilliant.” 

~

Standing below the night sky, Harry exhaled, already feeling better. “How’d you discover this place?” 

Snape shrugged. “It’s Slytherin nature to have exit strategies prepared in case of emergency. I...explored earlier.”

Harry smiled. “Is it Slytherin nature to share such information?” 

“For a price.” Snape pursed his lips. “Although usually the price is determined in advance.” He turned to face Harry. “Why weren’t you interested in those women? They were...attractive, if you like that sort of thing.” 

“Which I don’t.” Harry shuddered. “For your information, I’m gay.” 

“Indeed.” Snape’s eyes glittered. “Then perhaps we should discuss my price.” 

~

“What price?” asked Harry. 

Snape sighed. “I need...a favour.” 

Harry nodded. 

“As part of my parole, I’m required to provide yearly testimonials from people who are above reproach.” Snape made a face. “It’s better than prison, but it’s--”

“Irritating?” murmured Harry, imagining how much it cost Snape to ask.

“Indeed.” 

“I’m happy to provide one.” Harry tilted his head. “But I’d have done that anyway.” He stepped closer. “Surely you know that?”

“Some wouldn’t bend below their exalted social status to help one such as me.” 

Harry snorted. “I’m not like that.” 

“No.” Snape’s eyes narrowed. “I suppose not.” 

~

“So as far as I’m concerned I still owe you.” Harry smiled. “What else do you want?”

“Want?” Snape stared at him. “Oh, many things, Potter, but these days I feel accomplished if I can simply obtain what I _need_.” 

Harry tilted his head. “Well, you helped me out of a pickle back there, so I’m willing to help with a want. If you have one I can fulfil.” 

Snape huffed. “Reckless Gryffindor.” 

“Yeah.” Harry grinned. “That’s _my_ nature.” 

“Evidently.” 

Harry wasn’t sure who acted first, but as his mouth moved below Snape’s, and the kiss deepened, he didn’t care. 

~

“Was this your plan when you rescued me?” murmured Harry as they separated.

Snape snorted. “I wish. But even I couldn’t have conceived of this.” 

They were still below the stars, and as Harry’s heart rate slowed, he whispered, “I never asked. Where are we?” 

“One of the Ministry's old observation towers. There’s a staircase that extends from here to the exterior if needed.” 

“Clever.” Harry tilted his head. “Do you want to return to the Ball?” 

“Certainly not.” Snape smirked. “Although, those women are probably still looking for you--”

Harry shuddered. “Where were those stairs?” 

Snape chuckled. “This way.” 

~

Harry, positioned below Snape, arched, taking him deeper as Snape thrust steadily, clutching Harry’s hips. 

Escaping the Ball, they’d gone for coffee, after which Snape escorted Harry home. “Come in,” Harry’d whispered. Snape had agreed. 

Harry gasped, his orgasm engulfing him. Snape paused, waiting until Harry’s trembling subsided before proceeding to fuck him through the mattress. 

Later, as Harry curled in Snape’s arms, he chuckled. 

“What’s amusing?” 

“We owe those women rewards. But for them, we wouldn’t be here.” 

Snape’s embrace tightened. “Their reward is me not hexing them.”

Harry laughed. “And is your price satisfied?” 

Severus hummed. “For now.”

~


End file.
